


No More Running

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Stan saves Ford's life, and learns something that breaks his heart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some stangst [](http://addmedia.deviantart.com/art/omg-cry-475303481) 
> 
> I don't own these babes --> Disney XD/Alex Hirsch
> 
> Enjoy!

_You can’t run forever Sixer~_

The woods were silent, save for the man stumbling and tripping his way towards a destination only he knew. Eyes were wide yet unseeing, breathing ragged as the man stumbled onto some train tracks that glittered in the moonlight, illuminating a thin silver path into darkness. Without hesitance, the man began to follow the tracks, his gait slow as he tripped over his own feet several times, left arm gripping at his side as the man wheezed slightly in pain. This hand was slicked over with blood when he pulled it away at some point, a shuddering breath escaping him when the firm ground between the wooden planks of the train tracks suddenly gave way, only darkness beneath the separated planks. The man had found his way to the bridge, however he seemed not to notice as he stumbled forward in what seemed desperation. He only made it halfway before with a trip the man landed onto the tracks with a wheeze, large glasses slipping off his face and falling into the blackness below, hazy blue eyes staring down as if trying to see where they would land. The plank situated under his torso was slowly being soaked with blood, the man no longer able to find the strength to stand and continue onwards, his ragged breathing slowly beginning to slow the more he bled out.

“I can’t run…but I can die…” The man thought weakly, eyes sliding shut just as he thought he heard some shouting. He was pale and barely breathing when someone strong lifted him up, blood dripping from the man’s lack hand as he was rushed to help, furious shouting by the person carrying him to safety not registering one bit to the unconscious male.

 

_“….nna be okay? What happened…”_

_“But he’s dead…hy now?”_

_“….don’t go.”_

 

When the man eventually came to, the bright lights surrounding him at first had him confused, until the beeping of machinery slowly came into focus, prompting a weak sigh. He blinked when glasses were placed on his face, the sad face of a man he knew was flesh and blood staring at him worriedly.

_”What the hell were you thinking?! Running off with an injury like that??”_ Stan Pines hissed, his brother’s gaze unfocused slightly due to the multitude of drugs in his system.

“I…don’t deserve…” Ford slurred, his confusion turning into anger as he weakly tried to pull out his IV’s, Stan easily putting a stop to that much to his brother’s anger.

“Deserve what?”

“Life…” The silence that fell was deafening, Stan’s eyes wide as he took in the sight of his battered brother. Ford had destroyed Bill with his Quantum Destabilizer, but nearly at the cost of his own life, the town too busy surviving the aftermath of the demon’s destruction to notice the man was nowhere to be found as night fell. Had Stan not come across the shattered gun and blood trailing off into the woods…He shuddered to think of what could have been, his gaze hardened concern as Ford looked up at the ceiling.

“Now why in hell do you think that?”

“Brought…Bill and…hurt you…and everyone…” Ford was clearly pushing himself to talk, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes as he kept going. “Don’t deserve…anything.”

“Don’t you dare say that.” Stan hissed, gently but firmly grasping his brother’s shoulders. “You nearly died saving us all!”

“But I brought…him here.” Ford rasped as he recoiled from Stan’s touch, though his twin refused to let go.

“And you helped us get rid of him. Sixer, please don’t do this to yourself, if I lost you after all this time…” Stan looked away, Ford’s heart slowing at the heartbreak in his brothers’ voice. Since his return Ford thought of himself as nothing but a failure, and to see that Stan did care for him, that Stan didn’t hate him, didn’t want him to go away, didn’t want him to die…Tears began spilling down his face before he could stop them, the elder twin engulfed in a gentle hug.

“We can work through this, but please don’t think you’re alone.” Stan whispered into Ford’s ear, closing his eyes with a quiet sigh as Ford finally broke down. He was gonna fix this, he was gonna make things right…he hoped.  
  



End file.
